


Me or Him

by AllTimeAlex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeAlex/pseuds/AllTimeAlex
Summary: Louis hasn't been acting like himself and soon the others start to see it, Louis has been keeping something big from Niall for awhile will he find out? Or will everything end sweetly.





	Me or Him

*3rd POV*

"Hey boo" the short blonde asking wrapping his arms around the Doncaster lad resting his cheek on his partner's back. "Hey Love I'm going to make some tea want some?" he gestures towards the tea kettle and all the blonde does is smile and nod knowing they haven't been getting along these past few days but Niall thinks its just stress at least he hopes but Louis knows that Niall worries a lot and is afraid that he'll leave the Irishman but he won't at least not now. "You're cute" Louis says having his back turned to Niall pouring the tea as Niall laughs shaking his head as he goes into the living room to watch TV. Louis turns to see his boyfriend intensely watching Riverdale a show that Niall has been obsessed with but Louis doesn't mind just as he is about to go lay with Niall his phone starts ringing he carefully picks up the mugs and walks over to him with his phone still going off and Niall raises a eyebrow as he carefully takes the mug from his hands. "It's just family love" he mouths as he sets his mug on the coffee table kissing his lovers cheek and he goes into the kitchen to answer the phone. 

*Niall* 

Louis has been on the phone a lot but I try to not let it worry me with him saying it's just family which I know he has been under a lot with his family and I try to be there for as well as the others boys but they have been with Simon the past few weeks and they told Simon about us and he let us take off to figure shit out. I mean I'm not going to let my worrying get the best of me like it has been but I know when my Lou isn't my Lou, I turn my head to the kitchen and set my mug down on the coffee table and slowly creep towards the kitchen and hide only hearing "I love you too" and "I'll be there" Just as he's about to come out I run back to the couch belly flopping onto it and trying to act normal. "Hey Ni what are you up to?" Louis giggles seeing how I am sprawled out the couch, "Just laying here, who was on the phone" getting up and walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder with worry in my eyes as Lou brushes it off "Just family Ni" he shrugs. "Liam texted me he said that Simon wants us to practice a few songs before our concerts this weekend I'm going to get dressed" he says flatly kissing my cheek but there's no spark it almost seems like he is kissing me just to kiss me.

Looking at his figure as he goes into our bedroom as I rub my cheek that he kissed slowly following him to get ready, looking at the pictures of us hanging on the walls making me upset..I slowly touch the one where he took me to France for my birthday and I shake my head as I head to the bedroom throwing my shirt and sweatpants off and I hear the water running then the shower. I shrug my shoulders and grab a hoodie and my gray skinny jeans with my Adidas slipping them on and messing with my hair in the mirror. "Guess that I'll do" I say as I see Louis thin buff body and I feel my cheeks getting hot and of course thoughts run through my head  _like who wouldn't want him? I'm not good enough for him_ I try not to let him see the tears as he slips on a black tee and skinny jeans and slipping on some converse as well.

"You ready?" he turns around, running a hand through his hair smiling and holding my hand as we walk out of our flat but as soon as we do we are surrounded by paparazzi "Hey Louis! and Niall are you guys breaking up!" one yells as the flashes blind my eyes. Louis roles his eyes gripping my hand as we walk to Louis range rover as I hear the paparazzi "When's the new album coming out!" "How long are you guys going on a hiatus for?" I plug my ears as Louis peels out of the parking space as we head to the studio its about two hour drive from our flat but silence fills the car as I just watch the scenery pass by and I slump in my seat trying to get some sleep as I feel a hand run through my hair and I cant help but smile. 

"I love you Lou" I mumble as I feel sleep takes over me. 

*Louis*

I run my hand through my baby's hair seeing a smile spread across his face and that just made me smile as I wait for the light to change my phone vibrates and it is Seth..."Hey baby I miss you ;) hope to see you soon" I chuckle as I reply "Of course you will :)" the light changes as I keep running a hand through Niall's hair knowing that I'm cheating on Niall and have for a few weeks but I know I have to pick one before either one finds out about the other one and fast, turning my phone off and putting it in my jean pocket as I realize we have half of a hour left until we get there and the boys are probably already there. Knowing Simon's been on our ass for the rumors floating around twitter but then again it's twitter so we try not to take offense to any of the bull that people make up about us but I know it's not good for our image as a group. 

After about twenty-five minutes of driving and cursing under my breath at the morons who can't drive here, I see the studio and pull into a spot right by Harry's Porsche and going over to Niall's side not having really the heart to wake him so I carefully carry him in bridal style opening the door with my foot "man Ni you sleep like the dead" as I feel him move around latching onto me. I walk towards the door of the studio and I see Paul, motioning for him to get the door he just smiles and chuckles under his breath grabbing the door as I carefully try not to hit Niall's head and I hear "Louis and Niall are here!!" "Lou" "Niall" they all shout but I immediately shush them and gesture to a precious sleeping Niall and they shut up. "How long has he been out?" Zayn asks as he sits on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. "Well when we were leaving we got swarmed again and Niall got light headed from the flashes so I told him to take a nap during the ride and he passed out after that, so when is Simon-" getting cut off by a burst of the doors and none other than Simon standing there talking on the phone loud as usual.

"No they are here of course I'll meet you here soon" he shoves his phone in his pocket and turns to us. "There's my boys and why is Niall asleep" and I look down "Well we got swarmed before we left and he passed out in the car, I'll try to wake him up" Simon just nods as the other lads gather around Simon about what we are rehearsing. I go over and lay him on the couch and whispering slightly shaking him "Ni baby wake up its time to rehearse" feeling him slightly wake up which only causes me to sigh  "baby wake up please" I shake him as he wakes up and I see his sea blue eyes and his sleepy face. "Lou...where are we?" he asks rubbing his face and his bed head making him only cuter. He gets to his feet as the other lads come over with Simon. "How you feeling lad?"

Harry rubs Ni's back as my baby nods and rests his head on my shoulder. "Okay lads we have a few songs lined up for the started of your Take Me Home Tour" Simon's puts his hands together, as I try my best to listen but I try to keep Niall awake as I try to Harry comes over with a energy drink giving one to Niall "Here Ni you need to stay awake" I just smile as Niall seems more awake now "Thanks Haz" he just nods listening to Simon as Adam comes in "Hey lads" we all respond. "Okay guys I'll be back in a few hours" Simon leaves as we all gather into the sound room "Alright lads lets start with The Best Song Ever resulting in a nod from all of us and we go through C'mon C'mon,I Would,One Thing, Over Again and Loved You First. 

Feeling my phone vibrating every ten minutes knowing it's Seth but I have more important things right now, I hold Niall's hand as we finish off the last song. 

*Niall* 

As we finish the last song I can feel Louis holding my hand which makes me happy and I can't wait for our tour which takes me back to Louis and his weird behavior while I shake his hand off  and I ignore his heartbroken expression as I walk over to Zayn and Liam laughing "Hey Ni how's my favorite blondie"Liam says ruffling my hair, I can't help but laugh and yes I feel Louis eyes burning into the back of my skull but I try to ignore them and focus on the conversation. "So it's you and Lou's anniversary" Zayn asks sipping some water as I nod and see Louis still staring at me...he's changed... but I try to smile and cover it up but I know they know I'm faking it "What's really been going on Ni? I know you aren't happy" Liam says pulling me closer as I can look no where but the ground and I can't keep it to myself anymore I tell them about the fights, the name calling and I wait until Louis has left the room and Harry comes over where Liam tells him everything. "Niall you have to leave him then he's hurting you and you don't seem to be happy" Haz holds my hand as I can't hold the tears in anymore. "It hurts" I whimper as I carefully lift my shirt up to reveal bruises along my sides and my stomach everyone is in awe. "Ni...Louis did this to you?" Liam with his mouth wide open carefully touches my bruises as I flinch "Yes but lads don't say anything to him he's been going to therapy, I love him and and he loves me" I pull my shirt down and cross my arms "Ni that isn't love that's abuse" Harry speaks up in a rather pissed of tone. 

"Lads I know you care and I thank you for that but I'm not leaving him" they drop the subject after that just as Louis enters with Simon laughing about something causing me to roll my eyes at Louis  _what a arse_ I think as Louis walks over to me wrapping a arm around me and I can see everyone's look of worry but I brush it off as I kiss Lou's cheek. "Okay lads I heard it was a great rehearsal so I'll see you lads next week for the upcoming concerts, he waves and leaves. "I'll see you guys later!" Zayn and Harry leave waving, Liam walks over to me whispering "If anything happens call me Ni okay?" I nod and he smiles "ready to go babe?" Louis says and I nod and smile but before I have a chance to realize what's going on he slams me into the nearest wall "Listen here you pile of shit if any other guys find out about this you'll be punished" he smirks a evil smirk and I can't form words this is someone else not the Louis that I fell in love with I can feel him tightening his grip on my already bruised arms "p-please L-lo-ouis they d-don't kno-ow" I whimper as he snickers and that evil look he didn't take his meds this is the other Louis. He lets me go smacking me on the back of my head and grabs my hand pulling me to his car "Get in" he says and I obey him...as the drive is silent and I try not to cry I can't take being called a baby or a wimp again, dreading as what it'll be like  at home I gulp and try to close my eyes. 

After two hours pass we get home and he doesn't even look at me but goes into our flat and I follow thinking that mainly he won't beat the crap out of me....I was wrong just as I walk into the door I feel hands wrap around my neck and I get slammed into the wall again "w-why L-Lou" I gasp out trying to get out of his grip as I can feel the air leave my body. "Listen here you I know they know and you need to be punished" he smirks and I know what he wants that makes me shudder this isn't the first time this has happened... "n-no p-please" he shakes his head at me and lets me go as I fall to the floor gasping for breathe "Now Niall go to our bedroom" he points to the room as he slaps me across the face and I get up running into the room. "Why me...." I look into the mirror as I'm covered with bruises and it's getting hard to breathe "I'm so stupid" I whisper removing my shirt wrapping my arms around my torso shaking, knowing exactly what he wants, I sit on the bed pulling my knees to my chest sniffling. After about ten minutes I hear our bedroom door open and I see a shirtless Louis with his evil smirk on his face "Come here Niall"I obey him as he starts kissing my neck but I feel nothing "P-please l-let me g-go L-ou" he shakes his head "Oh no Niall" he pushes me down on the bed ripping my jeans off as he puts his hands all over my body, making my body feel dirty and he starts whispering dirty things in my ear.

I close my eyes as the torture goes on for almost a hour and half finally he lets go of my arms, slowly opening my eyes to see him talking on the phone with someone while getting dressed and leaves. I get up and look out the window as his rover drives down the street making me happy the torture is over "He's cheating on me after all he's done to me and I'm still not good enough for him!!!" I say anger welling inside of me resulting in me punching the wall leaving a huge hole in it not even feeling the pain as I run to get my phone calling the lads basically in tears about what has happened we all agree that until the tour is over I should get my own place it does hurt but I know it's the right thing to do "Okay Ni you remember that flat that you had well I want you to get some stuff and I'll come and get you" I nod "Thank you Li" I hang up and I hit my limit and lose it. I grab a picture frame of us on vacation in the Bahamas and i smash it into the floor watching it shatter "I hate you Louis Tomlinson" I scream at the top of my lungs "you man whore!" I scream again smashing the pictures of us hanging in our room making me feel even better. 

I grab the stuffed animals that Louis got me on V-day and my birthday as I rip them apart stuffing going anywhere. "Oh I love you Ni, I'll never leave you" I say in a mimicking voice of Lou "dirty piece of-" I look up at the first picture still hanging up in the living room. It's the first picture we ever took as a couple, I cry we were so little and I fell so fast for him "no good son of a-" I throw the picture, watching the fancy frame shatter a smile spreads across my face. I carefully get the picture of us he has me picked up and we are kissing, I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I take a lighter out of my pocket setting the picture on fire just to watch it burn. Once it's nothing I throw it on the ground and stamp on it feeling as tho I can breathe. 

I pack some clothes and things leaving my closet and dresser empty and I grab my baseball bat and I smash the pictures of us hanging in the hallway as I stand around broken glass and torn pictures, I grab a piece of paper and write 

"You good for nothing man whore you are a monster and not the boy I fell in love with

oh and I know about Seth whoops ;) man are you a slut. I do love you and I know you can get better but 

it's me or him" 

Smiling as I grab my bag hearing a car horn and I run to Liam's car laughing my arse off and Liam just hugs me as we head to his place 

 _I hope you like your little surprise Louis_ I smirk at the thought of the look on his stupid face 

*Louis* 

I wake up in Seth's bed with him passed out and of course our clothes everywhere, I stretch and grab my clothes as I slip them on feeling arms wrap around me knowing it's Seth and his sexy morning voice "hey baby where are you going" he grins "I have work today sorry Seth" he nods kissing my cheek as he goes back to bed giving me a chance to clean up as I head back to Me and Niall's place and as soon as I get out of the car the guilt starts to eat me alive I need to apologize to Niall as I unlock the door and my jaw drops as the place is a mess pictures broken, furniture flipped and pictures are ripped. I can't even form words but I run to the bedroom seeing it a mess and Niall's stuff is gone "It's my fault I'm a ass" I mumble as I go back to the living room seeing a note sitting on the bar and it's from Niall, the words "It's me or Him" stuck in my head and the tears flow as put my head on the table trying to think of where he could be "Liam" I pop my head up and grab my keys speeding to Liam's place. "I want my Ni back" I mumble as I turn the corner and park by Li's place, sending a text to Seth "It's over" blocking his number as I shove my phone in my pocket grabbing the flowers from the passenger seat I went to grab before I came here. "I hope this works" I fix my shirt as I walk up the steps, knocking on the door and sadly Liam answers with a pissed off look "What do you want Louis" he crosses his arms making him look even more mad which Liam doesn't get mad that much but he is pissed. "To talk to Niall I fucked up...really bad please" as the tears prick at my eyes after a few minutes of him just shouting me and yes I deserve so I take it like a man. He sighs and rolls his eyes but lets me in "Niall's staying with me until you get your head out of your ass he didn't want to stay alone" he grumbles and I can just nod hearing the shower running, "He'll be out shortly" I just nod as he goes into the kitchen probably to just get away from me and I can hear Harry's and Zayn's voices.

I patiently wait for him to come down and after twenty- five minutes I hear a door and footsteps, there he is with wet blonde hair and his brunette roots coming wearing a gray v neck with some sweatpants "Hey Li where did you put that-" he stops in his tracks and he turns pale screaming "no get away from me!"You fucker you! I don't deserve this Louis!" he throws down the stuff he had in his hands and ran at me full speed and I felt a pain in my cheek. he slapped me so hard I fall and I deserved that, probably a lot worse. 

"Goodbye Louis" he walks into the kitchen with his arms crossed not making eye contact with anyone in the room, I look at Zayn and Harry shocked at what had just happened and I think they were too.. but they shrugged their shoulders and followed Niall. Liam turned "Let yourself out Louis I'll tell Simon something later" I nodded as I walked out with my heart shattered but I deserved that for putting Niall through hell for so long I walk down the front steps and silently whisper 

"I'm sorry Ni" I get in my car and drive off

Much Love x 

 


End file.
